


Dark Nights

by BR0KENEWTMAS



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BR0KENEWTMAS/pseuds/BR0KENEWTMAS
Summary: A year after taking down wicked, the past finally caught up to Thomas. He began having night terrors, yet he can never remember having them, and Newt was always there to calm him down.





	Dark Nights

“No, no, no, no, no!” Thomas screamed, tears starting to trickle down his face.

Newt wakes up to heavy breathing and screaming coming from the boy lying next to him. He knew exactly what was happening and every time it does, his heart sinks a little more. It scares Newt, these things that happen to Thomas when he sleeps.  This is the fourth or fifth time this has happened since taking down wicked so Newt knew pretty well how to handle the situation. He sat up in bed and reached over to turn his side of the light on, bringing color to half of the room.

Thomas continued screaming. The most common words being _no_ and _stop_. He was drenched in sweat, many tears rolling down his cheeks and he was thrashing his legs around in the bed. Newt got up, staying as calm as possible for Thomas, he knew he couldn’t panic and at the same time panic didn’t strike him as bad anymore. He knew what he had to do.

Walking around to the other side of the bed, Newt turned on the light that was on Thomas’ side of the bed. He moved any and all things that sat around that side of the nightstand, ensuring that Thomas didn’t have anything to grab that could potentially hurt either one of them.

Unaware of what he is doing, Thomas still thrashes in bed. Mumbles and high pitched screams came from the dark haired boy, the sheets and blankets scattered on the floor. Newt kneeled down next to Thomas, attempting to place his hand on Thomas’ forehead.

“Tommy, babe” Newt said in a low gentle voice. “It’s okay, it’s alright. I’m here.”

About a year ago when Thomas started having night terrors Newt took it upon himself to do some research on the subject. He has never known anyone that has experienced them and he was very unfamiliar with such things. He hated seeing Thomas like that, especially not knowing what to do about any of it. And a year later Newt knew exactly what to do and what not to do.

Suddenly the screaming had stopped and Thomas sat up in bed. Newt backed away from the bed slowly, unsure of what Thomas was about to do.

“Thomas? Tommy? Can you hear me?” Newt spoke slow and in a low voice, making sure he didn’t scare Thomas which would only make it worse. Thomas sat there for a long moment, his eyes were open and his breathing seemed to be steady. To Newt, Thomas looked almost possessed.

Seconds pass, then minutes. Thomas still just sitting up in bed and Newt couldn’t exactly tell if he was awake or not. Then it came, the scream that sounded anything but human. It echoed off the walls of the house and Newt knew this was the worst night terror Thomas had ever had.

“Thomas, if you can hear me, if you’re listening, it’s okay. You’re okay.” Even during such ciaos, Newt kept calm for himself and for Thomas.  Just like that Thomas’ cries stopped and he woke up. He looked around quickly, at the room, at Newt, at the sheets on the floor.

“What happened?” Thomas asked. It was common for him not to remember, most people don’t remember the terrors.

Newt hopped up from the floor, lunging towards Thomas and pulling him into a hug. “Night terrors, you had another one.”

“I-I did?” Thomas asked, not trying to hide the little bit of panic behind his voice.

“Yeah, yeah you did. But you’re okay now. You’re okay.” Newt repeats the words over and over. He crawled up onto the bed and sat directly in front of Thomas, still hugging him. “You bloody scared me, these things always scare me.”

“I’m sorry, Newt. I wish there were something I could do to stop them.”

Newt pulls away from the hug, holding Thomas’s face and resting their foreheads together. “You don’t have to apologize; it’s not something you can change. I’m just bloody glad I did some research so I knew how to handle this without panicking myself.”

Thomas took a deep breath, pulling Newt in and kissing him softly. Newt felt all the tension held up in Thomas’ body subside during that kiss and Thomas’ voice softened even more.

 “Thanks, Newt.”


End file.
